


Sana Buys A Dress

by bearsky



Series: The Adventures of Sana and Momo [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Dressing Room Sex, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Public Sex, like very light, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearsky/pseuds/bearsky
Summary: Sana needs to buy a dress. Momo tags along.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Series: The Adventures of Sana and Momo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145000
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	Sana Buys A Dress

Sana _really_ needs a dress.

Well… really what she needs is to be on a budget, considering how much she just spent on her last vacation with Momo. In her defense, it was their anniversary, how was she not supposed to splurge? Not to mention the fact that Hawaii was way more expensive than she thought it would be. Sure, being a member of one of the highest selling idol groups of all time certainly pays extremely well, but Sana still has to pace herself. 

Somewhat.

In all honesty, the most important thing for Sana is that this dress is absolutely perfect. The event next weekend isn’t just any old company party, after all. Plus, they’ve finally convinced their stylists to let them fly solo at events every so often, so she really has to knock this one out of the park. It’s got to be not too casual, but not too formal. Sexy, without overdoing it. 

Just right.

“You know, you’re really overthinking this,” Momo groans as she follows Sana into what has to be their ninth shop of the day.

“I want to make a good impression,” Sana huffs.

“It’s just a company party, Satang. We’ve been to like, a million of these things. Also, not sure if you’ve forgotten about the five years or so, but we’ve been at the company for a while. I think you’re all set on impressions.”

Sana rolls her eyes. “It’s not just a company party, Momo. It’s a company party in Twice’s honor! _Our_ honor! Apparently it’s a really big deal. Jihyo told me they’ve never done anything like this before,” Sana says, stopping briefly in front of a display table of sweaters before turning to Momo. She gives her a soft smile before reaching out and softly running a hand down her girlfriend’s toned arm and intertwining their fingers. “Besides, all of our friends and family are going to be there, baby. Don’t you want me to look good?”

Momo raises an eyebrow, amused by Sana’s pout.

Sana smiles flirtatiously, and spares a quick look around the empty boutique to make sure they were alone before gently cupping the side of Momo’s face and leaning in for a brief yet passionate kiss. She pulls away with a content sigh and leans back against the table.

“I just want to make a good impression, Momoring. You know I don’t have the best track record with these kinds of things, and I don’t want a repeat of last time.”

Sana dies a little bit inside every time she recalls the last company event they all attended. The evening had begun harmless enough, with the girls sharing a single bottle of wine between the nine of them and entertaining themselves with silly games. It ended with Jeongyeon raiding the company prop room to disguise herself as an elderly woman so she could steal a bottle of vodka from the bar while Jihyo literally dragged Sana off of a table and out of the building after Nayeon had dared her to get up there and dance in front of everyone. 

“You could never embarrass me,” Momo says with a casual shrug. “But, if it makes you feel better then of course I’m happy to help you find a dress. Even if it isn’t what I thought we would spend our whole day doing. Not that I don’t love spending time with you, but we’ve been at this for a while.”

“I’ll make it up to you later, baby,” Sana says with a smirk, winking before turning back towards the racks of clothes. 

Now about that dress...

After a few minutes, or to Momo an eternity, Sana finally finds a dress she actually likes. It’s a simple black and white sleeveless dress that stops at mid-thigh - still with a hit of sexiness, but long enough to be deemed appropriate for a formal work event. It’s paired with a simple chain belt that loops around the waist, which upon closer inspection, seems to be more decorative than functional. She’s initially disappointed when she realizes the belt doesn’t actually come with the dress, but her feelings are quickly washed away when she notes the display of similar belts on the table next to the mannequin. 

“May I help you with anything?” A sales associate asks, seemingly appearing out of thin air. 

“Yes! I think I’m ready to try on this dress,” Sana gestures to the mannequin next to her. The sales associate nods and gestures for Sana to follow.

“Right this way, miss.”

Sana begins to follow the woman before calling behind her. “Oh! Momoring, can you grab that belt for me? The one right there,” she says, pointing at the table she was just standing in front of. 

“What’s the magic word?” Momo smirks.

Sana rolls her eyes playfully. “Momo, can you _please_ grab the belt for me?”

“I guess,” Momo sighed dramatically. “Only because you were so polite,” she said cheekily before taking the belt and walking in Sana’s direction. She slides past the other girl swiftly, smacking Sana playfully in the ass with the leather end of the belt before Sana can even stop her.

“Momo! We’re in _public_. Save that for the bedroom,” Sana teased, not even fighting the smile that took over her face. 

Momo grinned devilishly. “Oh yeah? That’s something you want in the bedroom?”

Sana gawks, her mouth agape, unable to form a comeback. Luckily the sales associate bails her out.

“Here you are, Miss,” she gestures, stopping in front of a door, holding it open for Sana and hanging the dress on one of the hooks on the wall. “Will you be needing anything else?”

“Uh.. I… y-yes,” Sana blabbers, slightly flustered from a combination of Momo’s flirting and the employee’s sudden timing. She clears her throat and begins again. “I mean, no, I don’t need anything else. Thank you!”

She waves the woman away with an awkward smile, convinced she was probably going right back to her coworkers to let them know that famous idol Minatozaki Sana was certifiably insane. Sana shuts the door to avoid looking at Momo’s shit-eating grin and begins to try on her millionth dress of the day.

She kicks off her shoes, then pulls her shirt off over her head, and then finally wiggles out of her jeans, leaving her in just a bra and underwear. She glares at the door the whole time knowing full well Momo’s expression on the other side is unchanged, even if the other woman can’t see her. Suddenly, her girlfriend’s feet come into view through the small gap under the dressing room door. 

“Did you forget something?” Momo teases from the other side of the door. 

Sana looks around the dressing room in confusion before she realizes. “Oh right! The belt!” 

“Are you going to let me in or what?”

Sana sighs dramatically. “I guess I have to, don’t I?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means,” Sana says, unlatching the lock and opening the door, “behave yourself.”

“Wow, that hurts. I always behave,” Momo pouts with faux indignation as she slips through the door and into the dressing room, holding the belt for Sana’s dress. Sana flushes as eyes shamelessly rake over her body, desire written all over Momo’s face. She clears her throat to steady herself.

“Yeah, sure. So what was that out there?”

Momo snorts. “You’re one to talk, Miss I’ll-make-it-up-to-you-later.”

“That was completely innocuous. Not my fault you took it the wrong way.” Sana sniffed, folding her arms. 

“Oh, was it?” Momo takes a step forward into Sana’s space. “So what about ‘ _saving that for the bedroom’_?” 

“Um,” Sana gulps as she’s backed against the wall, “Okay, maybe that was… a little less innocent.” 

“Interesting. You know Sana, there are plenty of other places this belt can be wrapped around besides this dress,” Momo says, her voice low and predatory. 

Sana doesn’t get a chance to respond before Momo closes the space between them. Her eyes flutter shut as she anticipates a kiss, but instead feels Momo’s lips brush against her teasingly before she places a hot, open mouthed kiss just under her ear, a spot Momo knows drives Sana crazy. Hips press against hips, and suddenly Momo grabs her by the wrists and raises them over her head. Her grip is firm as she pins Sana’s lithe body against the wall. Sana’s already so turned on at this point she doesn’t even remember the belt until Momo leans in and whispers, “I’m not waiting until we get to the bedroom.”

Sana feels her face flush and she’s definitely soaked through her panties by now. She arches her back reflexively into Momo, craving any sort of physical contact with her, completely throwing care out of the window. The store is getting even busier now - doors swinging open, salespeople bustling about, customers chatting away - all while the bass of the music playing through the store’s speakers pulsate through the shop. Momo doesn’t seem to care as she pulls Sana’s arms up just a little higher, pressing them against the wall. It’s not until she feels the ice cold chains of the belt bind around her wrists that she realizes just exactly what Momo had in mind. 

“Momoing,” Sana says in a voice breathier and needier than she had intended. “Momo,” she repeats, her voice a bit sturdier now, “are you seriously tying me up here? In the middle of the store?”

“No,” Momo replies. “I’m tying you up in the _dressing room_ of the store.”

Sana tries to fight the giggle that threatens to come out at the sheer insanity of them potentially having sex in an extremely public place, despite the fact that she’s dangerously close to combusting if Momo doesn’t touch her soon. 

“You can’t be serious, Momo! We’re in public!” Sana half protests as if she isn’t eagerly anticipating what’s about to happen. Really, she can make this all stop with a simple ‘no’, but that’s the last thing she wants. When Momo tightens the belt slightly and smirks in a way that makes Sana weak in the knees, it’s all she needs to throw the last ounce of hesitation out the door. 

Sana tugs on the belt lightly as Momo finishes wrapping it around her wrists. It’s tight, but not too tight. The bar she’s bound to isn’t exactly the sturdiest of structures. But that’s well besides the point of this whole situation. She’s half naked and tied up in a dressing room within a store that is now very busy, and standing in front of her girlfriend whose eyes are hungrily raking over her body. She’s exposed and vulnerable, and it’s everything she’s ever wanted. Not that she’s ever been unsatisfied with her sex life with Momo, but this is certainly an avenue she’s longed to explore. The combination of her submissive state, Momo’s aggression, and the thrill of being caught makes Sana’s head spin. Her heart thuds in her chest and she feels yet another gush of wetness knowing full well that her beautiful, sexy, unbelievably desirable girlfriend (and not to mention world famous idol) Hirai Momo wants nothing more than to take her right then and there. 

She moans as Momo begins to run her hands softly down the sides of her arms, gently brushing her chest, then ribs, and finally settling at her hips. Momo grins in a way that is insanely seductive and powerful and evil and just so quintessentially her. It takes literally all the strength Sana has left in her to stop herself from shamelessly begging Momo to fuck her senesless, though she’s unsure how long she’ll be able to hold out. 

Hands wrap around the curve of her back and then further down, gripping her ass. Momo leans in, pressing their bodies close together as she growls in Sana’s ear. “I know we’re in public. And yet somehow I think it matters fuck all to you when all you want is me knuckle deep inside you, hm?”

And just like that, Sana’s gone.

“Momo…” God, she hates how needy she sounds. 

“Tell me what you want.” Momo demands. When she doesn’t respond fast enough for her liking, Momo grips her by the jaw firmly, staring with an intense lust-filled gaze. 

“Tell. Me. I won’t repeat myself again, Sana.”

Sana nearly comes on the spot as Momo’s husk reverberates through her body, needing nothing more than to be wholly claimed by the woman in front of her. 

“P-please,” Sana whimpers. “I need you to touch me.”

“Where do you want me to touch you, princess?”

Momo’s cocky smirk is back and if Sana wasn’t absolutely pulsing she would have absolutely cut that out. “You know where,” she says softly.

“I don’t think I do,” Momo tuts. “I want you to say it for me.” She leans in, lips hovering only millimeters away from Sana’s. 

There’s a part of Sana that doesn’t want to say anything, that wants to be a petulant brat, just to see how Momo would react. But this is a new frontier in their sex life, and Sana reminds herself to take baby steps. Also, as she keeps forgetting - they’re in fucking _public_. So she decides to cut to the chase.

“I want your fingers inside me. Deep, taking me and fucking me and making me feel you for days. I want you grabbing me, kissing me… taking me like I’m yours.”

It seems as though she’s said the magic words because before she can even finish her sentence Momo’s already kissing her passionately, tongues wrestling fervently as their lips crash together. Hands run up along her body, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. She pulls reflexively against her restraints when Momo’s hands find her breasts, moaning as they expertly remove her bra to touch her exposed nipples. Sana leans in for a kiss, eager for any form of contact, but Momo pulls away at the last second and threads fingers through Sana’s hair, gripping it and jerking her head back with just enough force to make Sana look her directly in the eye.

“Don’t _fucking_ move.”

Momo doesn’t waste a second attaching her lips to Sana’s neck, sucking her soft skin that she knows will leave a pretty bold mark by tomorrow. The stylists (and probably Jihyo) will kill them, but it’s worth it.

Hands grab at Sana’s breasts and pinch her nipples causing her to gasp, and the smirk Sana feels on her neck tells her that’s exactly the reaction Momo was hoping for. 

Momo continues to pepper light kisses up and down Sana’s marked neck. “You need to be quiet,” she murmurs lowly, the vibrations of her voice causing Sana to shiver. “But you can handle it, can’t you baby? Can you be a good girl for me?”

Sana nods almost too eagerly. “I can be a good girl.”

“Excellent,” Momo smirks. “Look at you, I haven’t even gotten your panties off and you’re practically screaming my name.”

“I wasn’t even being loud!” Sana half-whispers. 

“Are you going to be loud when I’m fucking you?” Momo husks. 

This girl was going to be the death of her. “No,” she whimpers. 

“Good girl,” Momo murmurs as her hands make their way south, down towards Sana’s creamy thighs and hiking her skirt up around her waist. Sana opens her legs slightly more, leaning back as Momo’s hand creeps dangerously close to where Sana wants it the most. Momo pulls back from Sana’s neck just far enough where Sana can still feel her hot breath as knuckles graze the outside of her panties.

“Would you look at that,” Momo husks. “Already soaked for me.” At this point Sana’s stopped hiding how bad she wants this.

“Tell me, Sana,” she says as she begins to rub small circles over Sana’s clothed clit. “Tell me exactly how you want me to fuck you.”

Sana whimpers, biting her lip as she’s barely able to form a coherent thought when Momo’s teasing her so dangerously and looking at her like she wanted to eat her alive. “I- I want it hard. And fast. I want you to make me cum like I’ve never cum before.”

Suddenly hands hike her skirt up and push her thong to the side. She bites her lip to keep from screaming in pleasure when two long, dextrous fingers slide inside her with ease, immediately coated in wetness. Momo reads the desperation written on Sana’s face like her favorite novel and presses their lips together, kissing her deeply as she pumps knuckle deep inside her. 

The two easily find a rhythm, with Sana gyrating her hips to meet Momo’s thrusts. She arches back from the kiss with a silent moan as she feels the all-too familiar warmth coursing through her center with every pump, curl, and thrust of Momo’s fingers. “F-fuck… baby, please,” Sana breathes desperately.

The stuffy dressing room is silent save for their breathy moans and the absolutely lewd squelching noises every time Momo pumps herself deep inside Sana’s dripping pussy.

She doesn’t need to elaborate further for Momo to know exactly what she needs - eight straight years together will do that to a person. Momo’s eyes are nearly pitch black with lust as she wraps her free arm around Sana’s hips, gripping her ass to control Sana’s movements. She lets her fingers slip out of Sana’s dripping core for a split second before pumping deep back in, using her other fingers to toy with her clit as Momo continues to fuck her senseless.

“Are you going to come for me?” Momo whispers. “Is my pretty baby going to come?”

“Y-yes!” Sana cries, hands gripping around the belt so tight her knuckles turned white. She wants nothing more than to be able to touch Momo, hold her as her orgasm comes barreling in like a freight train. She can barely keep her eyes open and locked onto her girlfriend, almost rolling backwards in their sockets as she begins to lose herself. A sharp tug to her hair causes her eyes to fly open with a gasp.

“Look at me,” Momo snarls, and Sana obeys without question. The hand that was wrapped in her perfectly styled brown locks has now found itself wrapped around her neck. Momo grips her firmly with just enough pressure to hold Sana’s head steady as she presses their bodies closer together, building the pace of her thrusting fingers inside Sana’s dripping wet core. 

Sana can hear her heart thudding in her chest almost to the beat of Momo fucking her, and combined with the pressure on her neck it’s deliciously overwhelming. She comes, suddenly and with force, waves upon waves of pleasure wracking through her frame. There’s an audible groan of pleasure but it’s not her - it’s Momo; and Sana somehow gets even wetter. 

Momo holds her close, gently working her fingers in and out of Sana as she helps her ride out the aftershocks of her powerful orgasm. The hand around her neck loosens before dropping back down and wrapping a protective arm around her waist. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Momo whispers in between soft kisses to her cheeks and forehead as Sana pants to recover her breath. She shudders when Momo finally withdraws her fingers, moaning as she holds up her hand covered completely in the evidence of Sana’s arousal. Sana knows Momo is beyond turned on right now, and quite frankly all she wants to do is get on her knees and suck- 

_Knock Knock_

Two pairs of eyes snap towards the closed door like deer in headlights.

“Miss? Is everything okay? Would you like assistance with the dress?”

They both breathe a deep sigh of relief that the dress is the only thing the sales associate seems to be worried about. Sana glances at Momo, whose expression is a combination of relief, amusement, and self-satisfaction all combined into one. 

“No!” Sana replies, albeit much squeakier than she had intended. “I- I mean, it’s great. I’ll take it! Thank you so much.”

Momo sniggers behind her sleeve as Sana gives her a sharp glare. 

“Untie me. _Now_.” Sana hisses just as the sales associate responds with an “excellent!”

Momo’s Cheshire grin only grows, but nonetheless she begins to loosen the belt wrapped around Sana’s wrists. “Yeah, you took it alright.” she smirks. “Are you going to even bother trying the dress on?” 

“No, but I’ll take it anyway,” Sana laughs just as her hands are finally freed, rubbing her slightly red wrists as she worked to loosen them. Momo takes a step back and turns to leave, but is stopped when Sana suddenly grabs her by the back on her jacket, leaning in and kissing her deeply. She pauses for a second, landing a small kitten lick on Momo’s lips knowing it drives her crazy. “I hope you know we’re going straight home.”

Momo quirks an eyebrow, amused. “To do what, exactly?”

Sana grabs the dress and walks out of the dressing room first, head held high as if she wasn’t just getting thoroughly fucked by her girlfriend only a few moments before. She sways her hips slightly as she walks, knowing full well Momo’s attention is fully trained on her ass right now. 

A quick glance back at Momo’s dopey stare confirms what Sana already knows. 

“There’s a few more things we need to try.”


End file.
